Klaine One-shots
by Moshi Klaine
Summary: This is a bundle of short oneshots based on a word from a word generator. Some will be happy, others sad but they will ALWAYS be Klaine! Rated M for possible sexual content and for swearing! Hope you enjoy reading this story ! :)
1. Test

WORD: TEST

(Kurt's POV)

I ran my hands through my hair for what felt like the hundredth time that minute! Normally I would care that my hair was getting messed up, but today I was just too tired to care.

"Uhhh" I let out a groan of frustration. I had been studying for this stupid _**test **_for hours and not one bit of information was sinking in

"Stupid bloody history" I mutter to myself

"I see your getting a lot done" said an amused voice behind me making me jump out of my skin

"Bloody Hell Blaine, you scared the scarp out of me, don't just sneak up on me like that" I shouted at him, not even bothering to turn around recognizing his voice

"Sorry Sweetheart" he chuckled placing a chaste kiss on my cheek

I leaned into his touch and he turned my face kissing me full on the mouth. I deepened the kiss my tongue tracing his lips begging for entrance which he granted immediately.

"Ahhh" I need to study" I said between kisses

"Screw history" he replied as we fell onto the bed.

"I am gonna regret this when I get my results back" I couldn't help but think…no screw that I would never regret making out with my boyfriend.

So what did you think? Not my best work but it's something :)


	2. Young

WORD: YOUNG

Tears streaming down his wrinkled face, his frail hands shaking while his thin body curled in on himself, causing him to coil up in a ball. That's how 79 year old Blaine found his husband Kurt.

"Kurt honey, what's wrong?" a worried frazzled Blaine asked wrapping his arms around his husband.

This just caused Kurt to cry harder. Sobs racking the old mans body.

"Shhh Shhh baby" Blaine cooed

They lay there like that for who knows long until Kurt's sobs died down.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm just being silly" Kurt finally said in a small voice sounding like a small child.

"Nothing that could upset you this much would be stupid baby"

"I wish I was still a baby sometimes" Kurt managed before he burst in another round of tears

"Hey shhh shhh"

"Im getting so old B-Blaine" his voice breaking on the last word

"We all get old at some point honey" Blaine tried to reassure him

"Don't give me that crap Blaine, don't try and give me the whole its only natural shitty speech! I AM 80 TOMORROW" Kurt all but yelled at his poor husband venting all his emotions

"Fine whatever Kurt; think about it in the negative way. Don't think about the amazing 80 years of life you have had, 64 of which we have been together. Don't think about our 3 wonderful children Liam, Jess and Mollie! Think about it in the most negative way possible! Just remember you are still young at heart" Blaine ranted before swiftly walking out of the room leaving Kurt crying in a ball.

:'( SO SAD!


	3. Disappoint

"Disappoint"  
"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard my dad yell. Shit, what had I done? Dad never yells like this.  
"Coming Dad" I yell back already bolting down the stairs. The last thing I wanted to do was keep my dad waiting. I knew from experience that keeping my dad waiting ticked him off to no end.  
As I jogged into the living room, my dad was sitting in his arm chair, arms crossed, face red. It literally looked like steam was going to come out of his ears any second.  
"Dad?" I asked cautiously  
All he did was huff  
"Dad? What the hell is going on?"  
"What's going on?! Ill tell you what's going on! You dick of a child spent fucking $3000 dollars at a clothes store! Using MY CREDIT CARD" Dad screamed  
I had only seen dad loose it a couple of times and that was when Finn called me faggy and when Karofsky kissed me, but I was not used to being to one yelled at. Tears stung my eyes when he called me a dick, my whole life I had been called names but not by my father. That hurt the most.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. I would never go and and blow dads credit card on clothes.  
"Don't you dare fucking act dumb with me Kurt! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! FIRST YOU GO AND SPEND THE MONEY THEN YOU LIE TO ME?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO _**DISAPPOINT**_HER?!"  
"Dad I promise I didn't spend that money" I said tearfully. The disappointing my mum thing was a low blow...especially for him"  
Dad didn't seem to have heard me or he just ignored me. "Do you have any idea how hard you are Kurt?"  
"What?"  
"You think it's easy for me and Carole to causally fork out a freaking bomb amount of money for your Dalton tuition. NO IT'S NOT! Why can't you just be normal like Finn, not so gay! I sometimes wish you were straight just like Finn!"  
Tears sprung to my eyes faster than they had ever before! My own father didn't like me. I was a disappointment to him. I was just a stupid insignificant gay kid. I whirled around and went to bolt up the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist.  
"Kurt, kiddo I'm sorry. That came out wrong. You know I love you for who you are, I wouldn't have you any other way"  
"I thought I knew dad, but right now I'm not so sure." I managed to choke out before yanking my hand out of his grip and bolting up the stairs and locking myself in the safety of my room.  
I fell onto my bed in a heap sobbing my heart out. I could have been there for minutes, hours, days, months, even years and I wouldn't know. The tears just wouldn't stop. Cascading down my cheeks like a vicious waterfall.  
I was interrupted by a knock on my door. The bastard! How could he have the audacity to come up here before I calmed down.  
"Fuck off" was my only reply  
"Kurt babe it's me Blaine. Your dad called me to come and check on you. He told me what happened.  
I didn't reply. I didn't know how too if I was perfectly honest.  
"Sweetie are you okay?" He asked again in a soft voice  
As much as it pained me to let my boyfriend see me like this I needed his comfort. I reluctantly opened the door letting me in.

* * *

Blaine's POV

Just as I was about to knock again the door opened and there stood my boyfriend looking like a complete mess, but he still looked liked the most gorgeous creature on the planet.  
"Oh babe" I said immediately when I saw him opening my arms inviting him to come to me. As soon as he was wrapped up in my embrace, the tears started again. His body shook as the tears soaked my shirt.  
"Oh honey, shhhh it's gonna be alright" I cooed  
"Why does everyone hate me?" His heartbroken voice whispered  
"Sweetheart, no one hates you. You are the most gorgeous, handsome, loveable, brave, courageous, selfless person I know. I love you sooo much Kurt! Never forget that." I replied sincerely, meaning every word I just said.  
"How come you always know what to say?"  
"Because" I said before putting on a posh voice "I am your knight in shining armor" I said with my best accent  
The watery laugh that followed was probably the most beautiful sound I have ever heard  
"I love you Blainey"  
"I love you too Kurt"  
Kurt's POV 2 weeks later

* * *

RING RING, RING RING  
"Hey Gorgeous" came the voice on the phone  
"Hey Blaine! Guess what?" I replied my voice overly chipper  
"Ummm you love me?"  
"Ha ha very funny mister. True but not what I was going to say."  
"Hahaha okay then just tell me"  
"Me and dad are fine. We made up"  
"Oh my gosh Kurt that's amazing!" My boyfriend's excited voice came through the phone  
"And Finn admitted to using dads credit card to by Rachel some clothes. But may have went a bit overboard"  
"Just a bit overboard. Far out! That's great though Kurt"  
"Anyways baby I'd love to stay and chat but me and dad are going out for dinner. I just wanted to tell you the news."  
"Well I'm glad you did tell me. I'm happy for you Kurt. Have a nice night with your dad. Love you kiss kiss kiss"  
"Love you too baby mwa" I said with a pop of my mouth before hanging up the phone with a big smile on my face. I really did have the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

Hope you liked :D Leave a review


	4. Fry

"Fry" Kurts POV It had been a good, no scratch that it had been an amazing day! It was a beautiful spring afternoon boarding on evening so I decided to surprise my husband Blaine with a yummy home cooked meal. I stand there browning the chicken quietly humming to myself when my front door is quite forcefully banged open. Shit! Fuck! I'm being robbed! Are the only thoughts going through my head but before I know it a set of familiar lips are pressed onto mine. Blaines familiar scent is wafting through the air causing butterflies In my stomach and causing my knees to weaken. I'm always amazed that after 34 years of marriage he can still do this to me. Before things get to heated I pull away pressing my forehead to his. "Wow" I whisper "What was that for?" "That" kiss "was" kiss "for" kiss "being" kiss " such" kiss "an" kiss "amazing" kiss "husband" kiss

* * *

Kurt's cheeks had heated with the praise, his head ducking down and bashfully staring at Blaine's shoes.

"Aw… Don't be like that, I meant all of it" Blaine's hand snuck under his chin and lifted his head, capturing Kurt's lips with his own and pulling him into a sweet and gentle kiss. After the need to breathe became too much, they pulled apart and looked at each other with eyes darkened with lust. Kurt smashed their faces together again pulling Blaine in for a not so family friendly kiss.

They fell back onto the oak kitchen table lips never parting. Kurt ripped off Blaines tie throwing it to the ground before unbuttoning his shirt and repeating the same action. Kurt lips were immediately back on his chest pressing sloppy kisses all over it. Once he got to his husbands nipple he started sucking it, letting his teeth graze it ever so slightly igniting a deep throaty moan from Blaine.

"I think one of us is a little overdressed" Blaine groaned as Kurt played with his other nipple. Kurt laughed and started to unbutton his own shirt. Blaine used Kurt's distraction to flip them then fully undress Kurt himself. He started peppering kisses down the thin trail of dark hair leading to his erect dick. Placing his mouth around it, tasting the few small drops of pre-cum Blaine started sucking hard at it causing Kurt to whither in pleasure while his hips bucked upwards wanting more.

"Patience baby" Blaine laughed as he undid his pants sliding them and his underwear off In one swift motion before lowering his body back on top of Kurt's. Kurts legs wrapped around Blaines waist trying to get more friction. The moans erupting from Blaines mouth were making Kurt impossible harder, his kisses becoming more sloppy, ragged, needy and frequent.

"More, more!" Kurt tried to say but instead it came out as more of a grunt.

"Just Fuck me already Blaine" Kurt said, voice full of lust, desperation, want and need. Blaine chucked at his husbands tardiness and reached into the kitchen drawer on the right (put there for situations just like these) to retrieve some lube. They stopped using condoms a long time ago, as they felt more "together" without them. Once he lubed up his dick, he started playing with Kurts asshole slowly applying the lubricant to it in a teasingly slow manner which he knew drove his husband crazy! Kurts breath sped up panting, crying out at the newly found pleasure.

"UHH FUCK BLAINE MORE!" Blaine added one finger to his hole, keeping it still for a moment allowing Kurt to get used to the sensation. After a moment or two he started pumping his finger in and out, with the occasional sizzor of his fingers, narrowly missing where he knew Kurts prostate was. Where was the fun if there was no torturing his husband?

As Blaine added the second finger Kurts moans were becoming louder and less put together, which was causing Blaine to fall apart. Quickly!

Blaine quickly added his third finger hitting Kurts prostate every time causing Kurt to scream in ecstasy! All to quickly Blaines fingers were removed. Kurt wining at the loss, his hips bucking upwards to where Blaines fingers now were. But before anything could happen Something big and hard was squeezing into Kurts butt. Blaines dick inside of Kurt made him feel so whole, so full, nothing could explain what he was feeling.

"Faster Faster baby Faster" Blaine started thrusting into Kurt fast and hard, his hands on his hips which he was sure, was going to leave bruses. Kurts legs wrapped around Blaines chest once again trying to create more friction. Nothing seemed to be enough!

"Blaine I'm so close"

"Me too, cum for me Kurt" Blaine choked out, thrusting in even faster making sounds Kurt was sure should have been illegal" Kurt reached down to grab his own dick and balls -running his own hands up and down and grope his length. That's what sent him over the edge. With a scream of pleasure Kurt was cumming all over his chest. That was all Blaine needed to set him over the edge Filling Kurt with his hot sticky mess.

The smoke alarm was what eventually snapped them out of their post orgasm high!

"I guess that's the stir _**fry **_ruined for tonight " Kurt said laughing

"This was much better though"

"Agreed"


	5. Drunk

Word: Drunk

Storyline: Kurt is an emotional drunk and makes a drunken call to Blaine.

Blaines POV

I was just drifting off into the familiar hazy unconsciousness when my phone buzzed next to me

"Hello?" I manage to mumble incoherently.

"Baby" an awfully familiar high Pitched voice poured through the phone making me wide away in a second

"Hey Babe what's up?"

"I looooovveee you" he slurred through the phone making it clear to me that he was **drunk.**

"Sure you do" I replied in a monotone deciding to stir the pot a bit.

"Why doesn't he love me, I love him But he doesn't love me" an unsteady shaky voice cried through the phone That's what set me off. Fits of laughter racked my body making me almost drop the phone as I realised just how out of it he really was.

"Why is he laughing? Am I that much of a joke, that he feels the need to laugh in my face about it. It's not funny I just want him to love me" he sobbed. All I wanted to do was to reach out and hold him in my arms until he realised just how much love I felt for the countertenor.

"Rach why is he still laughing. Have the last 6 years meant nothing to him" he wailed helplessly before the phone cut off abruptly.

And there I was sitting alone in the apartment i shared with my fiancé. I couldn't be happier.

I had Gotten my teenage dream with the man I loved; Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Short and Sweet :D


	6. Car

"Car"

"Ring, Ring" "Ring, Ring"

"Hello you've reached Blaine, sorry I can't answer your call right now, please leave-"

Kurt sighed as he slammed his phone down. This was the third time this week! Blaine was meant to get home from work at 6:30pm and it was now 11:00pm, and it clearly worried him, but no Blaine didn't seem to care.

"Kurt chill your just overreacting"

"Babe why yell at me now, I'm home and safe aren't I?"

"Kurt I'm too tired to have an argument, I'm going to bed"

The endless things Blaine could be doing scared him to no end. He could be in a car accident, at the pub getting drunk or at someone else's house. The latter scared Kurt the most. Blaine wouldn't really have an affair would he?

"Daddy?" A small voice whispered snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt spun around to see his two 4 year olds standing there.

"Me and Emie can't sleep daddy" Jack said as Kurt sighed

"Come on my two little munchkins back to bed" Kurt replied tiredly

"But daddy-" "Emily Rose Hummel-Anderson I said go back to bed NOW!" Kurt yelled at his daughter. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she shrunk into her brothers side.

"Oh Emie I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Daddy's just a bit stressed at the moment okay? Please just do what your told"

"Okay Daddy, I'm sorry" she replied timidly

"It's okay princess, come here" he said as he held his arms out "you too Jacky"

* * *

Kurts POV

Just as he had got the kids back to bed and was walking out of the room he heard a small voice

"Daddy, can you read to us. Dad normally reads to us but he hasn't been home recently" His heart broke for his two kids who had clearly noticed Blaines lack of appearance the last few days

"Sure sweetheart, what should we read?"

* * *

Midnight came and went; still no sign of Blaine. Tears welled in my eyes. I was so scared of where he could be all I could do was cry my eyes out. Just as 12:30am was nearing, the sound of keys in the door knocked me out of my uneasy sleep. In walked my husband of 8 years looking tired and run down.

"Hey babe sorry I'm so late, things at work have been crazy and we have this new intern that we have to train and-

"Cut it out with the lies Blaine"

"But I'm not lying"

"THAT IS FUCKING BULL SHIT BLAINE. I RANG YOUR OFFICE HOURS AGO AND YOUR BOSS SAID THAT YOU LEFT AT 6:00. YOUR NORMAL TIME!"

"Oh" was all Blaine could say "Where the fuck have you been" Kurt shouted lowering his voice to avoid waking his kids

"Kurt I can't tell you"

That's when the dam broke. Kurt knees gave way and he fell to the ground sobbing his heart out. He hadn't cried this hard since his mother died. That's when he knew. Kurt knew it was over.

"Hey shhh baby shhh" Blaine cooed rushing to console his husband

"Get your filthy hands off me" Kurt managed to get out

"Kurt what's wrong" Blaine asked genuinely hurt of being rejected

"You fucking cheated on me, we have 2 beautiful kids Blaine!"

"What? Oh god Kurt! No no no! I know it may seem like that but I would never do that to you"

"Then where have you been"

"The past few nights I have been at your dads _**car **_garage helping him fix up your old navigator. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday next week".

To say Kurt was speechless was an understatement. The tears kept falling but instead they were years of happiness, of joy, of relief not tears of hurt, heartbreak and sadness. After the few seconds Kurt needed to let the news sink in, he latched himself onto his husband crying his apology's of wrongly accusing Blaine , saying that he loved him and thanking him. Kurt clutched onto his husband for dear life falling asleep on Blaine in the middle of their living room. Blaine looked down at his husband kissing the top of his head. He was lucky to have a husband that cared about him and loved him as much as Kurt did.

All was well in the Hummel-Anderson household.


	7. Seperate

"Blaine! What in Gods name are you doing?" I asked him tiredly. I had just gotten home from work after a long day, filled with all Isobel's problems, and now my kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it. There was ingredients everywhere, covering the benches. Every pan I owned was out of the cupboard lying around the kitchen. It gave me a headache just thinking about it.

"Kurt hey!" Blaine replied gulping audibly. He knew how much I hated when he pulled all my baking ware out.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, with more strength in my voice.

"Umm you know just cooking, why don't you go run yourself a bath, you look tired" he shrugged, hoping to get me away

"Blaine! Don't blow me off! What are you doing" I almost yelled, getting fed up of his absentmindedness.

"I just ahh I just wanted to surprise you" he said quietly as he sat down looking like a kicked puppy

"Sorry what?" I answered confused.

"It's just you've been so tired lately and I just wanted to surprise you with some cookies. I promised you back in high school that i would bake you cookies twice a year but agh" my husband replied putting his head in his hands

"Awh sweetheart thank you for thinking of me. I love you so much"

"But I've stuffed up, completely failed! I can't bake for shit compared to you" he replied miserably

"Hey none of that. You can bake, and I'm more than happy to help you, but first lets clean up this mess. You can't cook in a messy kitchen."

* * *

30 minutes later they were standing in a clean kitchen with one pan out and only a few ingredients were out.

"WAIT BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. Blaine froze midair egg in hand.

"What's wrong KK?" Blaine asked worriedly

"Just don't forget to _**separate **_the egg. We don't want any yolk in the batter" Kurt smiled as the relief washed upon his husbands face.

"Jesus KK! You scared me. I thought there was like a spider on me or something" Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Kurt watched Blaine as he tried to crack the egg and separate it successfully which proved to he a hard job as he accidentally popped the yolk, causing it to mix in with the egg whited deep into the rest of the batter. Blaine's sheepish eyes turned around slowly to look at me, not realizing I saw the whole thing. My body shook with laughter as he realized I had seen the whole thing.

"Well looks like the cookie idea has failed today but I know another way we can have a bit of fun" I laughed

"Oh really mister" Blaine said seductively wrapping his arms around my neck moving on to kiss me. I ducked under his arms and run to the other side of the kitchen grabbing a container.

"Yep" FLOUR FIGHT" I yelled cheekily giving him a wink before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at him.

"Tease" my husband murmured before repeating the same action.

For 27 year old's we really were big kids!


	8. Hate

Blaine's POV

The jingle from my phone notifying me of a new text message brought me back to the familiar consciousness of the day.

I groggily reached over to my phone barely able to read the text as my eyes were still half asleep.

_I hate this. - K_

I was suddenly wide awake, all signs of sleep gone. My mind started working overtime. My ex-boyfriend whom i hadn't properly spoken to0since our messy break up, was texting me stating he hated something. All kind of ridiculous ideas were whirling around in my head and i hastily replied

**Hate what? - B**

Waiting for his response could have been minutes, hours, days, months, even years and i wouldn't have know, my thoughts over taking my mind. I suddenly felt sick; awaiting his response could have possibly been the hardest thing i have ever had to do. My ex-boyfriend who i still loved with all of my heart. I started thinking about what i did to him, how could i have been that much of an asshole, so selfish. The only reason i slept with Eli was because i wanted to feel loved, that someone cared for me, i wanted to show Kurt that if he didn't have time for me then he could get stuffed...what a dick i had been. Now that i didn't have him i wanted him, but when he was mine i took him for granted. My phone beeped again as i quickly reached over to conclude the long await.

_How i used to talk to you everyday and now I am lucky if i get a text from you a week. I no longer mean shit to you, when one day we were each others worlds. That is what i hate. - K_

The tears pooled in my eyes, threatening to spill out the sides. Is that really what he thought? Well i guess what is he meant to think? I did cheat on him.

* * *

Sadd :'( i cant wait till they get back together in Glee.


End file.
